How it is Now
by soccerchickforever
Summary: It's 4 years later, Auden is about to graduate from Defriese, Eli graduated the year before and they've been living together for a year now. Join them as life takes unexpected twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. : Well I'm sure my camp rock followers are going to kill me when they find out that I started a new story without finishing the other I have started. lol. But in my deffense along for the ride is just and amazing book, and I had an idea and I couldn't just forget about it so here I am with a new story. Don't kill me!! *runs and hides* XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Along for the ride or any of the characters...):_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**4 years later**

**Auden's pov**

Life has been so great since my summer in Colby way back when. I was finally social and made a lot of lasting friendships. Like Maggie, Esther, Leah, Adam, Wallace. And of course I also got my first boyfriend, Eli whom I love with all my heart.

Eli and I have been going steady since that night at the prom, where he asked me to be his girlfriend. Since then everything has been great.

I am about to graduate from Defriese University within the next week after 4 long years of being here. Maggie is also graduating with me. Eli graduated last year from The U so we have been living together for about a year now in our own apartment.

"Aud. Are you ready?" Eli asked "We need to head out, you don't want to keep your parents and Heidi waiting especially not your mom. God knows she already hates me."

"Yeah I'm coming, and my mom doesn't hate you!"I said to Eli. Eli gave me a pointed look "Baby she hates me."

"No she doesn't, she just dislikes you because she thinks you aren't good enough for me," when he just looked at me I could see the gears turning in his head and I knew exactly what he was thinking "Which you are." I said.

"Really now?" Eli said with raised eyebrow. I nodded at him. "And do you want to know why?" I asked. "Mhhhmm" He replied.

"Because I love you" I said smiling. He smiled a crooked smile too, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, I could tell it made him happy to hear me say that to him. "I love you too." He said, looking into my eyes lovingly.

"Now let's get going!" Eli said, completely ruining the moment. "Way to ruin a moment" I told him pouting; he simply chuckled at me heartedly.

***

We arrived at the restaurant just on time and color me surprised to see my brother and Laura sitting at the table also. I mean Yeah I knew my mom, dad, Heidi and Thisbe were going to be there but I did not expect to see Hollis here as he was supposed to be out of the country.

"Oh my god, Hollis!" I exclaimed. "It's so good to see you, and you too Laura." She simply nodded at me as Hollis hugged me tight.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked my mother obviously irritated with us.

"We're are just on time, mom" I said.

"Hi Ms. West ,Robert, Heidi Hollis and Laura" He said to everyone. He then crouched down to Isbys level and said "And how are you munchkin?" Thisbe's eyes lit up upon seeing Eli. One thing you had to know about my little sister is that she _LOVES _Eli to death. "Eli!" She exclaimed giving him a big hug.

After saying hello to everyone myself we sat down to order our drinks and food. Dinner went great for the most part except for when my mother decided to be a bitch.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Asked my brother after dinner.

"Well, we'll be going to Colby for the summer and then most likely move out of our apartment and from there who knows we might move up to either Pennsylvania or Texas." I said. "Depending on where I get a better job offer from, is where we'll go, Eli is flexible with wherever, right Eli?"

"Yeah, I go wherever you go." Eli said, smiling at me. I mentally awed at this. See? He really is an amazing boyfriend. My mom simply scoffed at us. She obviously didn't agree with our plans for the future.

"I mean Eli plans to open up a bike shop wherever we move so it'll be good, and with my accounting degree and business minor we wouldn't need to hire anyone to do the books or pay roll" I said

"So you guys have given this some thought, huh?" my dad asked.

"Well yeah, I mean it's our future, we need to know what's going to happen." Eli replied this time.

My mom had been silent most of diner but I could tell she was less than pleased with our decisions. But I could care less what she thought, all that matters is that me and Eli agree and we are happy with our decisions.

***

"Ugh, diner with my mom was horrible." I told Eli as we were getting ready for bed after we had come home. "She actually wasn't that bad today" he said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Whatever, I don't even know why she bothers to visit if she's going to act like this." I said still ranting about my mom. "Maybe when we move out of the state she won't visit-"

And with that Eli kissed me so I would shut up. I kissed back with more passion, deepening the kiss, and pushing myself up against his body while wrapping my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist holding me tightly against him. When the need for air became necessary we broke apart. He started to kiss along my collarbone and neck, sucking lightly in places, making me moan. He then came back up to my lips and kissed again with lots of passion, taking my lower lip in both of his and sucking in lightly. He then slipped his tongue in to my mouth as he started to explore.

Next thing I know we're both half naked laying on our bed. Me in only a thong and bra and him in just his boxers. Just as he was about to starts to pull my thong down his phone starts to ring loudly. "Just ignore it baby." I say to him because right now I am so turned on.

Eli shook his head no "What if it's important?" He asked reaching for his phone.

He spent a few minutes on the phone with whoever called. I had already changed into his button up shirt and pulled the covers over myself and laid down, totally out of the mood now and slightly pissed.

Once Eli was done on the phone he came over to my side of the bed. "I'm sorry baby it was my mom, she was telling me that she's flying in tomorrow night."

"Whatever." I said coldly. I was pissed but not necessarily at him just at the fact that every time we are about to have sex someone or something always interrupts us. I am still a virgin but I'm ready now, and every time something happens and we stop.

"I'm sorry baby, please forgive me, but I had to answer."

"I know, but it sucks that we always get interrupted." I said pouting.

"I'll make it up to you one day, I promise, plus I want your first time to be special." Aww, I guess he is sweet. Wait! Did he say my first time only??

"Can I ask you something Eli?" I said. I need to know if he's a virgin also.

"Sure"

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, hoping this wouldn't go downhill.

"No, I'm not, sorry." Well at least he answered truthfully. "Is that a problem? And hadn't you ever asked this, I would have thought you would have sooner."

"Thanks for being honest and no it's not I was just curious, oh and I never thought about asking, I just assumed you where." I said.

"Oh ok, well if it makes you feel any better I regret my first time"

"Really, why?" I asked "Because I was drunk and I didn't even love her or remember most of it."

"Oh I'm sorry babe"

"It's ok." He said a big smile forming on his lips. "Because I know the next time I do have sex it will be with someone I love very much." He said a big smile on his lips.

"And who is that?" I teased acting as if I didn't know who it was.

"You" He said, that big smile still on his lips. And with that he kissed me again, but this time it was slow and sweet like that time back 4 years ago when I was on my way to the prom.

"Mmm, it better be me." I replied pulling away, teasing him slightly.

"You bet sweetheart"

And with that we got back into bed and under the covers, him pulling me to him tightly and wrapping his arm around my waist. I fell asleep almost as soon as my eyes shut, laying comfortably in Eli's arms, feeling completely safe, just the way I should feel in his arms.

****

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that, and I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to update again soon!**_

_**Oh and be nice and please leave me a reveiw of what you think regardless of what you do think.(:**_

_**- Nat 3**_


	2. Authors Note, Sorry

Sorry, this isn't an update, just please read this.

Ok so I know a lot of you want to know what happens next and I'm so sorry for not writing for this in ages. I just haven't been inspired at all and it's been so long since I read **Along for the ride** But I promise to try and finish this by the end of the summer of this year, maybe, idk. I'm going to re-read the book and gonna attempt to write, wish me luck.

If any of you have any suggestions for the story please PM me or leave a review and I might just use your suggestion since I am completely out of ideas.

And I don't remember who but someone said that they liked it, but it didn't seem like the characters from the book and I apologize, really. I just think this is the way I want to develop the characters and I know its AU/OOC and I'm sorry. I think it has more to do with my style of writing than anything. I hope that even if the characters aren't the same you keep reading this once I continue with it which I WILL do and finish it.

I am really hoping to get some inspiration here soon so like I said wish me luck and please help if you have ANY ideas.

- Nicole (nat) :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Auden's POV**

I woke up the next morning, with Eli's arms still wound tightly around me, just the way I like it. I rolled over to face him. "Good morning." I greeted, with a bright smile on my face.

"Mornin" He replied, yawning, while stretching out a little. He groaned a little. "Ugh, I'm so tired Aud." Eli whined tiredly. I simply smiled, he was so cute sometimes. "Tired huh?" I asked. "Yeap" He said, popping the P much like I had come accustomed to due to Maggie and Esther.

Eli and I were currently still tangled up in bed, me facing him with my arms around his neck and him with his arms wound tightly around my waist. This was so comfortable and relaxing at the moment. And I know that last night I was just being silly with being mad Eli, I shouldn't have been mad at him.

We simply laid in bed for a while, tangled together, my head on his chest with my index finger drawing imaginary patterns on his chest, this was really great. I just still can't believe I got so upset over something so stupid. But whatever, I just need to let it go since clearly Eli already has.

"Aud, what are we going to do today?" Eli asked breaking the silence that had surrounded us. "Cause I want to do something fun" He added. Of course he does, I mentally rolled my eyes. Guys.

"Hmm, we can go see my mom" I teased knowing he wouldn't like my idea. "I just know you can't wait to see her again." He made a face at that. I simply laughed, he was such a weirdo. "I'm kidding Eli, and I don't care what we do, it's up to you." I said.

"Okay, well I want to do whatever you want to do, so you chose." He replied with a smirk, thinking he'd trapped me into picking. Oh you better think again boy. Ha, as if you actually trapped me.

I leaned up and kissed him slowly on the lips, gradually growing a bit of speed. Eli pulled me closer making our kiss even deeper. I mentally high fived myself, he really thinks this is what we are going to do. I let him kiss me for a while before pulling away, smirking to myself.

"If that is what you want to do all day then I'm all for it sweetie." Eli said cheekily, slightly out of breath.

"Hmm, I want to go see my mom today, what do you think Mr. Stock?" I replied. His face that of pure horror was hard to not completely crack up laughing at.

"But-but… I thought that…" He was speechless. "I thought we were going to kiss all day" He whined towards the end. I simply laughed. As if silly boy.

"Nah, I want to go see my mom. You can always stay here and clean the apartment, you know since your mom_ is_ going to be staying here until graduation." I said cheekily. I know how much he hates cleaning, which is why I usually do it for him. But hey, he could do some work sometimes too, right? Yup, he can.

"How about I choose something? Yeah?" Eli said, slightly panicked. Oh and he thought he had trapped me, yeah right dude!

"Is that not what I told you to do first?" I replied, acting irritated, even if I wasn't.

"Well, yeah, but…" I looked at him expectantly.

"But what? You tried to trick me into choosing for you?" I asked a knowing tone in my voice. He cursed under his breath knowing I had caught on to what he was trying to do. "No… that's not what I was trying to do!" He said, his voice clearly betraying what he was trying to say. I just gave him another pointed look. He sighed.

"I just I don't want to see your mother, she hates me Aud." He whined. He looked so childish while whining, but whatever.

"I know, that's why I told YOU to choose. But you tried to trick me, not my fault. Now we are going to see my mother like it or not." I said, leaving no room for argument. Eli looked away once again and sighed again knowing I had won. He walked of, his shoulders slumped probably pouting.

Two hours later we finally left the apartment and were on our way to see my mother for lunch, she had actually agreed to lunch. But since I'm nice I also invited Heidi and My dad and of course Isby. I was definitely excited to see Isby and I knew Eli would be glad that she was there.

We walked into the restaurant we would be eating at, it was a nice Italian one also one of my favorite places to eat. My mom, dad, Heidi and Isby were already waiting for us and they quickly seated us at a table. We all ordered drinks while we chatted for a bit.

"So, how is your day going mom?" I asked politely.

"Horrible, I was dragged to lunch with _these _people." She looked at my dad, Heidi and Eli in distaste. Not Isby of course, other than my boyfriend my mother also had a sweet spot for Isby as weird as that sounds. I wanted to hit my mother at this very moment, I couldn't believe she had said that! My dad and Heidi just brushed it off, knowing exactly how my mother was. Eli? Not so much, he was getting pissed off and I knew it. His nostrils flared and he openly glared at my mother. I gently put my hand in his leg and tried to calm him down, but he just pushed me off instead.

I sighed, this was not going to be good at all. Eli had never pushed me away. I tried to ignore it though, he was just upset and I needed to back off. But no matter what I told myself I was still hurt that he had turned away from my comforting.

Lunch went by a lot more quietly after that, Eli didn't talk, Heidi and my dad tried and failed to make a conversation, my mother only talked a little and to Isby for the most part and me? I tried to talk to everyone but I was still ignored like the plague. So much for a fun, relaxing, and enjoyable lunch I thought to myself.

When we arrived at the apartment I was in a horrible mood so I stormed into our room and threw myself onto the bed. I was so upset that every single damn time I tried to get my mom and Eli to talk civilly they would fight or just not talk to each other at all. It was frustrating to me, no matter what my childhood had been like and how much I disliked my mother at times, she was still my mom and I loved her no matter what. So for me to know that my boyfriend and her didn't get along made my heartache.

I heard someone sigh from the doorway, I didn't turn around knowing who it was. Instead I ignored my thickheaded boyfriend and yelled into the pillow in my hands. "Aud. baby, I'm sorry but I just do not like your mother." He said, trying and failing at calming me down. I felt the bed dip and Eli pulled me into his arms. I simply pushed him away, I wasn't about to let him try to comfort me when he pushed me away at the restaurant. "Aud. come on, what's wrong?" He tried again. I didn't say anything again. "Aud. my mom is going to get here later, we need to set up the other room for her, since you know we can't let her stay at a hotel."

That set me off, I pulled away from the pillow that was at my face. "Yes she can and she will, she's not staying in my apartment. I don't want her here." I replied and he knew I was serious. I had nothing against Mrs. Stock, but if Eli wasn't going to try with my mother there was no way I was going to try with his.

He looked at me, hoping I would change my mind. "And why the hell not? It's my apartment to! I'm not going to let some whiny bitch come between my mom and me!" He yelled, clearly he was still pissed and was now taking it out on me.

I finally released the tears that were threatening to fall earlier from frustration, this time though, they fell because I was incredibly hurt. He had called me a bitch, he'd never called me one before either so it just hurt that much more. I looked at him shook my head in disappointment, he walked out of the room. I grabbed a duffle bag from under our bed. There was no way I was going to stay here and let him insult me and my pride. I threw a few pieces of clothing into the bag. I also put some necessary toiletries in the bag and started walking towards the front door.

When I passed the living room I noticed he was sitting on the couch, looking more frustrated that ever. I reached the door and without saying goodbye I walked out. I never once turned back, instead I walked to the elevator on the other side of the hall, climbed in and sent a text to Eli and one to my mom.

_I'll see you later, your mom can stay, but I won't. Bye, Aud._

_I'm so sorry for lunch mom, do you think maybe I can stay in your hotel room for a few days? Love Auden._

And with that the elevator arrived, I walked out the door, got in my car and drove away from my apartment and my life with Eli. I knew we would have to fix things eventually, but right now I was in no mood for talking, I was far to hurt. We hardly ever fought and I didn't like the feeling the occasional times we did.

I also didn't want to leave my place but it was the only thing I could think of so I went with my first instinct.

And now I was alone and without Eli, what a horrible day it had been.

_*hides in hole* Please don't kill me guys! I am sooo sorry for the long wait, I just had a really hard time writing this chapter. I literally had word open for like 2 weeks and tried to write back in January but I just couldn't think of what to write. Then again in April when I posted the AN but I just couldn't find any inspiration. :\ But about a week and a half ago I decided to open this document back up and then I reread the first chapter and I really liked it and sorta just started writing again. I was so excited when it just sorta started flowing and I didn't have to force it. _

_Also thanks to everyone for being understanding and I can't thank you all enough for the awesome response I got for the FIRST chapter! I have gotten 13 reviews and 17 favorites so far! Thats more reviews I got for my first chapter of my Camp Rock story and almost the same amount of favorites I have on the other story. So thank you all so much! :)_

_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, it isn't the best but I think it will do for now. Hopefully I wont take 6 months again to update! lol. _

_Review please? It would make me soo happy. :)_

_- natalie_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize_**

* * *

I couldn't believe my mom, she told me I couldn't stay with her. She said it was my fault and I should go look for my own place. She had absolutely no sympathy for me… How nice. I had no idea what to do anymore; I guess I could find a motel or something. Going back to Eli wasn't an option at all. It just wasn't possible; it would make me seem week. Well, I could call my dad and Heidi, but I would rather not bother them either.

A few minutes later I pulled into a motel 8 parking lot; this was going to have to do for a few days. I went into the side building and got a room, this was going to be an interesting couple of days. Apparently I got the last available room, thank god. I don't know what I would have done if they didn't have any rooms. I probably would have ended up sleeping in my car, and that would have been horrible.

I drove to where I could access my room, got out of the car, grabbed my bag and walked up to the stairs to my room. I opened the door and the strong smell of cigarette smoke hit me, oh my how I hate that smell. I hate smoking and even the just the smell of the smoke. I coughed a few times, and walked in. It was an ok room, it wasn't completely horrible. It was livable I guess. I quickly showered and fell asleep.

I woke up around 9 in the morning, with a terrible headache. I got out of bed and looked through my duffle bag to see if I had any Advil or Tylenol, apparently I was stupid and forgot to put any in the bag. Great now I had to go to the pharmacy and buy some. I quickly dressed and walked out of the room.

When I walked into the pharmacy I went straight to the aisle where the Advil was. When I turned I saw Eli's mother. I quickly walked away before she could see me, I didn't need her questioning me. I walked out of the pharmacy and instead went to Target.

I drove around for a while, completely bored and not wanting to go see anyone or go back to the smoke infested hotel room. I called up my dad and asked if I could take Isby out for a little bit. Of course he said it was okay as long as I had her back early.

I drove Isby and me to the park, it was going to be fun for her and it would help me clear my mind a bit. You could never be serious with Isby around, it just wasn't possible, she was a little goof ball.

"Aud! Come on! I wanna play on the slides!" She pulled on my hand, I laughed letting her drag me along. She ran around for a while, playing on the playground, even I was having some fun acting like a little kid. We raced down the slides and of course Isby won, she was breathing hard and I just laughed.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream, then we'll get on the swings okay?" She nodded her eyes bright. I took her hand again and we walked down the street to the local ice cream shop. They had the best ice cream in the world by the way. I got my favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip ice cream. Yumm. Isby got rocky road ice cream and asked for some sprinkles on it too. I laughed, if my dad knew all the sugar I was giving her I'd be in so much trouble. Oh well, she deserves to have some fun.

We walked back towards the park and sat on the swings, Isby was devouring her ice cream, it was kinda cute. When she finished she had ice cream all over her face, I laughed again and took out the napkins from my pocket and cleaned her face up.

After spending most of the day at the park I drove Isby back to where Heidi and my dad where staying, even after Isby protested, clearly she'd had lots of fun today. Heidi thanked me for taking her out and I smiled saying it was no big deal. Which it really wasn't, I had a really good time with Isby.

The week passed by really slowly after that but luckily it was now Friday and I was graduating! Thank god. As much as I loved school, I was glad to finally be done with it.

I still hadn't talked to Eli, so I had no idea if he was going to come to my graduation or not, although I'd really hope he did. Maybe we would make up… I really did miss him, sooo much. I needed him, we were both so used to seeing each other every single day that a week without him was killing me. Plus that motel room was really making me sick.

I was currently sitting waiting for the speeches to be over, they were getting quite annoying. I didn't even pay attention; it was boring me so much. Soon enough they started to call names, and I was finally walking across a stage for the last time. Thank god. I looked up when I heard a group of people cheering. I saw my dad, Heidi, Isby, my friends and even Eli's mom, but no Eli. I faked a smile and looked down fighting back tears, I knew we had fought but I thought he might still come, apparently I was wrong…

;;;

I sighed getting into my car, I drove to the park instead of to wherever my family had said they wanted to go celebrate, I didn't really care at the moment. I knew that Eli and I were fighting but I honestly thought he'd go to my graduation. I was beyond hurt, I'd been there with him through everything, and I thought he'd be there for me too, apparently not. A lone tear fell to the ground as I sat on the swings.

I don't know how long I sat before I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't really care though, I was way too upset to care. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and felt a chin rest on my shoulder, I knew who it was without even turning around, Eli. I sighed wondering what he was doing here, but I didn't turn around, I just let him hold me for a while. It felt to be in his arms again, I finally felt safe again, it was a good feeling.

"So what are you doin here?" Eli asked, breaking the silence. I sighed again. "Just came to think for a while, why are you here?" I questioned back.

"Same as you, I needed to clear my mind a bit. I've missed you." He whispered in my ear, I smiled a bit hearing that he'd missed me too. "I love you Aud." He whispered into my neck. I still had a huge grin painted on my face that is until I realized he hadn't even gone to my graduation.

"If you've missed me so much and you love me, then why weren't you at my graduation, Hmm?" I whispered back. He sighed also, "I was there, you just couldn't see me, do you really think I'd miss your graduation hun?" He questioned. "Please, I know how badly you couldn't wait for this day, I just didn't let you see me, I wasn't exactly sure if you would have wanted me there…" He trailed off.

I turned around "Of course I would want you there! Gosh! I couldn't wait to see if you would go, I was hoping we'd work things out… I was so disappointed when I didn't see you there you know." I said. He smiled a bit at that. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking and it sorta just came out. I am really, really sorry hun" I smiled, maybe we would work things out.

"It's okay, I was just so hurt to hear you call me a bitch you know. We were both wrong, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry too."

We both sat on the swings talking for a few hours, eventually we both left, me for the motel and him towards the apartment. I was gonna get my stuff and then check out of the stinky motel. Thank god Eli and I finally made up. I don't think I could take anymore of this stupid motel room.

After getting the few things that I had and checking out I was finally on my way back to OUR apartment. I arrived soon and went right up to and opened the door. When I walked in everything was off except there were some candles lit leading to our bedroom, I was very intrigued. Then I noticed there were also rose petals leading there. I quickly followed the path and walked into our room looking for Eli. I walked in but didn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around me, Eli again. He held out a glass of champagne for me and I gladly accepted it taking a sip.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking in various places. I smiled, it felt so good. After awhile Eli turned me around and kissed me for real. Of course I kissed back, deepening the kiss slowly bringing my arms up his chest to wrap around his neck. We continued to kiss for I don't know how long but soon enough I felt the back of my legs hitting the bed and then I fell back onto the bed.

I was growing a bit nervous, this was a huge step in our relationship and I know that it's what I had wanted but I mean it is my first time and hear it hurts. Eli climbed on top of me his hands reaching for the hem of my dress, slowly pulling it up; he looked at me to make sure I was okay with it. I nodded and he continued slowly pulling it up.

From then on the rest of our clothing was slowly shed; we didn't rush anything we took all the time needed. It was an amazing night, the best of my life, especially because not once did I feel pressured by Eli.

I was glad we'd made up, because this night was amazing, we made love for the first of many times and it was so much more than I'd ever imagined it to be like.

* * *

_**AN And I'm back again! And this time I didn't take 6 months! haha. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their Favorites or alerts! You have no idea how much it means to me. :)**_

**_Hope y'all enjoyed this chap. _**

**_Review? Please help me get to 25 reviews, I would be so happy and I would love you all forever. ;)_**

**_-natalie _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Along for The Ride or any of the Characters. I also don't own sprite or Inception. Or anything else you might notice or recognize. Anyways, on to the story! **

oOoOoOoOoO

I sighed, it had been a week since I had graduated and we would be leaving for Colby in 2 days. We would be gone almost the whole summer and then we would be back and figure out what we want to do for the rest of our lives. Eli and I wanted to move to Colby but hadn't decided for sure yet since I hadn't found any other job offerings yet. Although I did have the ones in Texas and Pennsylvania open so now it was just a matter of us choosing.

"Eli?" I called out when I heard the front door open. He had gone to pick us up some food from a local Chinese restaurant, since we didn't feel like cooking ourselves. "Yeah, it's me. I brought you your food, so come on." He called back. I quickly set down the clothes in my hands and walked out to the kitchen to see Eli setting the food on the counter. I grabbed my food and sat down on one of the bar stools, too lazy to walk over to the table.

Eli and I ate in silence for a while before someone decided to start talking. "So, have you thought of what you want to do after Colby?" Eli questioned, I swallowed the food in my mouth before answering. "Not really, I mean I wanna stay in Colby but is that really where you want to live for the rest of our lives?"

"Honestly, no. I want to start our lives together somewhere else, away from Colby… and your mother." He muttered the last part under his breath not expecting me to hear him; I simply choked back my laugh.

"Well, there's the job offers in Texas and Pennsylvania. We could always move to one or the other ya know." He seemed to be thinking over my suggestions.

"Where in Texas or Pennsylvania?" He asked.

"Umm, Texas is in… San Antonio and Pennsylvania is Ambler a little town close to Philly. They are both nice places to live in; I've even done a little research for both places." He seemed to be thinking this over a bit more.

"Well… Texas sounds nice, I've never been there before…" I could tell he wasn't sure yet, but it was okay. "It is nice, I used to love going there… But Pennsylvania is also supposed to be good… Honsetly I don't care, it's your choice Eli." I really didn't want to be the one making the decisions, I wanted Eli to have a say in what we did also. I know he liked to let me choose, but this is our life and I don't want us living somewhere he isn't comfortable with.

We quickly finished our food and I headed back to our room to finish up my packing and help Eli with his when I was done.

I worked diligently for about 10 minutes before I felt arms wrap around me from behind, I knew right off the bat that it was Eli. I mean who else could it be? He slowly kissed from my jaw and continued down my neck. He would occasionally stop to suck on a particular spot, but would continue anyways. He did this repeatedly for about 10 minutes… Well until I just turned around and crashed my lips to his. To say he was surprised is an understatement.

We kissed for a while before I realized we needed to stop, I didn't want to go _there_ again for a while, I wasn't completely ready to have sex again. Which probably sounds silly, but it's really not, not to me at least.

I gently pushed Eli away and he understood right away what I was getting at so he backed off. How sweet…

After we both caught our breath we sortta just went back to what we were doing, well what I was doing, because Eli just sat and watched me pack for a while.

"So, you happy 'bout going back to the place we met?" He smirked, waiting for my response. Pffftt, that but head. "No. I hate going back to the place I met you because I wish I would have never met you…" Haha. Take that! He pouted adorably from his spot on the bed.

"You know I'm playin wit you," I smiled, "I'm super happy to be going back, I love it in Colby and you know it" He smiled also, reaching over to catch my waist and pull me onto his lap.

"I love you" He whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I love you too, Eli."

He smiled a real genuine smile and held on tighter enjoying our time together.

"Now let me get up and finish packing then we can watch a movie on the couch, what do ya say, hmm?" He nodded against my shoulder dropping a kiss against it before letting go of me. I quickly got up before he changed his mind and then continued to pack.

I finished in less than fifteen minutes and told Eli to go pick out a movie while I made some snacks. "What do you want Eli?" I yelled from the kitchen. "Just some chocolate and a_ Sprite_" He yelled back. "Okay, I'll get it for ya." I quickly got a few chocolate bars and my popcorn from the microwave then 2 cans of _sprite _and proceeded to the living room.

"What movie did you pick out?" I questioned coming into the room. "Inception…" Of course he did, I should have known. "Of course, should have known." I chuckled. He smiled brightly, knowing I'd most likely fall asleep half way through. But it's not my fault! The movie is about three hours long! You'd probably fall asleep also!

We popped the movie in and got comfortable, me lying against his side with one arm around his waist and the other holding his hand. He ran his free hand through my hair gently, playing with my soft hair like he always did. I smiled, loving how comfortable we were with each other, how we were easily able to relax.

Before I realized, I had closed my eyes and fallen asleep, now it was totally an accident, I promise! Eli had turned the movie off and curled up with me on the couch, getting comfy and then we both were sleeping on the couch, happy, in love and in each other's arms. The way it should be…

OoOoOoOo

**_I know, I know, I suck. I can make up excuses about being busy about school about anything, but the honest truth is I just haven't been feeling it. I haven't written much in the past couple of months, like at all. I don't know why, but I just haven't been able to... And also I know this update is SUPER short but I'm gonna try to update again soon. But I wont make any promises._**

**_Also, just to let y'all know this story will probably be coming to an end soon, maybe one or two more chappies. At first I was planning to make it longer, but like I said, I'm not feeling it anymore... Its not just this story, I'm going to bring all of my stories to an end soon. I think I'll stick to one shots for a while. _**

**_So please do me a favor and review, leave me some love, because believe it or not it really does motivate me a lot... :) There are 26 of you on alert, so I expect some love, a simple "I loved it" makes my day. The most reviews for a chapter on this story is 9, lets try to beat that?_**

**_Anywaysssss, have a nice night guys! _**

**_- Nat _**


End file.
